Danur's childhood
by AdmiralFraya
Summary: writen as background info for a character but figured it makes a nice quick story
_"my son you are being stupid and irresponsible, Do you car nothing for our traditions, culture and the family?" - A Caitian Father says to his son._

 _I had been wandering for a few years looking for what is right for me in life. The year was 2385 when I walked out on my family, it is now 2388 and I'm still looking, was I wrong did I make a mistake?_

These thoughts ran through Gar'makka's mind as he wondered the boundaries of the Federation Klingon boarder worlds. Doing jobs as he pass through He wasn't sure where he was going. One night on the planet Kav'ama he walked as normal, his doubts getting stronger and he was not paying attention when he walked right into some one and they both fell to the ground.

"Watch were your going you fo..." The aggressive voice stopped in mid speech, Gar'makka look a cross and was terrified at what he saw. He had knocked a Ferasan clean of their feet, and given the history Between their species he was now doubting that he would live beyond the next 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry, It really was my fault. I confess I was thinking on my troubles and not watching where I was going." He leapt to his feet, The Ferasan drew a knife but was surprised to find they were being helped up.

"I was told you Caitians are honourless cowards. You haven't run so I presume your are not a coward and you have admitted the truth with out second thought, so you have some honour at least." The Ferasan said in a more respectful tone, well a less aggressive one anyway and it was only now that Gar'makka realised the Ferasan was Female.

"I take responsibility for my actions and accept the consequences what ever that my be" He said In a strong tone enforcing his earlier statement, and to his surprise the Ferasan laughed.

"I like you" she said "come I'll by us both a drink" she continued. Gar'makka realised right away that she would not accept no. So he followed her in to the a Canteen that reminded him of the saloons from the wild west stories from Earth.

"Names Ket'chaya, what's yours?" she said and he was slow to respond as he looked around the room.

"hay Caitian shall I just be calling you that or do you have a name?" She said in such away that Gar'makka's attention was instantly grabbed.

"Sorry, I'm Gar'makka, Ket'chaya do you mind if I have a non alcoholic drink?" He replied and she laughed at him again before speaking,

"are you serious?"

"Yes, Caitians can't handle to much drink, we have a real low tolerance to alcohol. Is it not strange that you can drink it?"

"Not at all, you don't know much about Ferasans do you?"

Gar'makka responded with a slow shaking of his head from left to right. "only what I was told your people did to mine and the reason your ancestors were exiled from our world." He said with shame, "I confess I know little of the Ferasans yet perhaps given our history I should know more." he admitted to her. For a moment she look enraged but calmed her self after a deep breath.

"My ancestors were not exiled. the Cait alliance betrayed the legitimate government, your people attacked us but we though back and won... many of our unborn children were massacred by the Cait alliance and we drove them from our world." she said angrily then realising that he'd be told a story and it wasn't his fault. She couldn't explain her actions to her self. She'd be brought up to hate Caitians with every fibre of her being, she was told you exterminate them on site for their crimes and insulting gifts they claim was to help make peace. Her blood screamed that she Kill this wretch she couldn't do it. But she continued to talk "anyway that's off topic, Ferasans are genetically enhanced. we can do a whole range of things and if you don't mind me saying, are quite superior to most species. enhanced vision, hearing, Telepathy/telekinetic, raw strength, speed and agility. even our intelligence has been improved and a bunch of other things I'm not getting into but one upgrade I'm most happy about is the one that lets me drink or eat what ever I feel like having." she said and stopped as the barkeep approached them.

"Welcome Ket'chaya, its always good to see you. what can I do for you?" The Ferengi barkeep said In a mischievous tone and eyeing her as he had done on many occasions.

"With ears like that and you still manage to only hear certain things I say don't you.. bah, never mind you can get me a Brandy and my friend here will have a... Tea"

"Yes Ket'chaya, what Brandy would you like?"

"I don't care, any one." throws some latinum on the bar. " that is enough to cover anything." She says.

"Yes like always you pay your bill upfront, that's why your the best customer I have." the Ferengi turns his attention to Gar'makka "You area lucky one, I would wish you good luck but I want her to see the mistake she's making and then maybe she'll come to me" He says with a devilish grin but is quickly interrupted.

"Move it Ferengi get those drinks NOW" Ket'chaya says and Hisses at him while showing her Fangs to make him leave.

As the Ferengi reaches the other side of the Bar Ket'chaya and Gar'makka both hear him muttering "Its so not fair that they can hear better than me."

They look at each other and smile.

After a night talking with Ket'chaya, Gar'makka tells her that he needs to go. she quizzes him about leaving as she knows he has no destination nor time table. He admits he is leaving for her benefit since she has a Job and needs sleep before working.

looking stunned that he cares about her well being, she realises that she thinks the same of him, he doesn't even have a home to go to.

Days later after being "persuaded" to stay Gar'makka has had the time to tidy him self up. His fur has returned to its golden colour and the black fur on his thick tail in the shape of a diamond is clearly visible. After having the time to rest and sleep His brown eyes are more noticeable and he looks so much more healthy than when he arrived on this planet. He studies him self in a mirror and sees a face he hasn't seen in years.

Ket'chaya has given up her Job in Law enforcement yesterday and she too has taken the time to get ready so she can meet Gar'makka. She arrives at the room he is renting and knocks on the door, after hearing him say come in, she enters.

Gar'makka trips on his bag as he see her, He finds himself looking up at her. and he is stunned by her beautiful appearance, Her light green eyes complements her dark purple fur and even her white Canine teeth seem to match her purple fur, her earrings made with gold, and possess various gems as apart of them including sapphire, emerald and Rubies. Gar'makka was so focused on her he didn't even relies she had a bag of language as well, this was the first time he had seen her in civilian cloths and just said "Ket'chaya you are so lovely I want to spend more time with you."

She moved toward him and picked him up of the floor "We need to stop doing that for a start. secondly you can spend time with me since I'm coming with you. I made you stay so I could sort my affairs out.

I've booked us on a freighter to New Sydney, I don't want my people our yours finding us since they will try to separate us."

"You are to good for me" he replied As he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Ket'chaya picked up her bag and carried it in one hand while holding Gar'makka's hand with the other, leading him to the space port.

They arrived on New Sydney and took employment working for a Trill mining company, and after a few months they became married. The ceremony was performed the Trill way since neither wanted to use their own cultures ceremonies.

In 2389 Ket'chaya gave birth to a daughter, Kili. she has her mothers Green eyes and her fur is and more of a light brown. 8 weeks after Kili's birth Ket'chaya confessed to Gar'makka that she felt for the sake of the family that have her appearance changed so she could pass as a Caitian. Gar'makka was opposed to the Idea but when presented with Ket'chaya's logic and determination he realised He wasn't going to be able to stop her so he agreed and gave his blessings.

"Gar'makka we are proof that Caitians and Ferasans can live together in peace, Lets Guide Kili in such away that some day she can unite both sides." Ket'chaya said

Gar'makka didn't believe it would be possible but he agreed for Ket'chaya's sake.

Life on New Sydney was hard Ket'chaya worked security for the mine while Gar'makka worked the mine its self and while the Trill's paid their employees well nothing was cheap and they barely had money for food by the time bills were paid not to mention the criminal thugs demanding money from residents as a protection racket.

The New Sydney police force had very few officers who would actually do the Job most were accepting bribes and such. Leaving the Corporations running the planet, The only people the Police listened to and investigated crimes was if the Corporations demanded it. How ever since 2370's the Orion syndicate was muscling its way on to the planet and was trying to rip off the corporations and forcing them to by supplies from the syndicate.

In 2396 Kili was 7 years old and was curios about her species Gar'makka and Ket'chaya vowed never to speak of it so they always put her off some how. 2 weeks after her Birthday, Janel the Trill who employed Gar'makka and Ket'chaya came to visit and them and gave Kili a late birthday present, two historical books one of Ferasa the other of Cait.

Gar'makka and Ket'chaya were thankful to Janel.

"Janel really you don't need to come and see us, you should send for us to come to you." Gar'makka said with a nodding Ket'chaya at his side.

"really you two its fine I don't mind, your my to best employees. I know I can trust you not to be corrupted or paid off into ruining my business. Unlike those have tried and failed, I'm impressed by your loyalty you could make a lot more money from the Syndicate." he said

"Never, we left everything to make a life here and the one thing we kept was our honour and we'll not be discarding that." Ket'chaya answered before Gar'makka could speak leaving him the one to just nod in agreement.

It was a sunny day not that you could tell through the polluted skies but such was the day to day on New Sydney, children couldn't play out side because of the pollution, not just the skies but the rivers were once water are now a chemical flow. Kili being 12 now understood the dangers and obeyed her parents with out question, Her father was at work while Her mother was at home until 6pm. at that time Gar'makka came home and get cleaned up. Then as with every other day they had dinner as a family before Ket'chaya went to work the night shift.

Kili was woken by the sounds of voices, she checked her clock and it was 2am. She slowly sneaked down the stairs hoping to find out what was going on while remaining unnoticed.

Gar'makka was in the living room with Janel, his gaze was to the floor and he barely looked at anything.

"Gar'makka I'm sorry I really am, but it was her job and thanks to her they didn't get away with it." Janel stated again though Kili was unsure as to how many times he said this, she had this feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong but couldn't bring her self to realise what.

"Janel I thank you for telling me and being kind but the truth is Ket'chaya is gone and I'm alone with a daughter to raise." he was saying but was cut off by Kili.

"Where's mommy? why has she gone?" Gar'makka picked her up and held her close,

"She was working and some bad people came. mommy stopped them from doing bad things that could hurt lots of people but they killed her." he explained to her, his eyes filled with tears. he expected Kili to scream and cry but she remained still in his arms. She was so still that he began to worry, he rushed around preparing to go and take her to a hospital When Janel stopped him. Janel took Kili and sat her on the sofa, He called out to someone out side and a Trill woman came in she checked Kili out and said she was in shock, Janel took is coat off and wrapped Kili in it. "Go and wrap her up in a blanket" he said.

After Gar'makka had attended to Kili, he announced that he'd be leaving his Job,

" I'm sorry Janel I can't work for you and look after my daughter. for that matter I wont be able to work for anyone but with out work we have no money and with out money well you know what's next." he explained.

"Wait Gar'makka you can bring Kili to my place she can stay with my mother while you work, think about it were would you go? I'm sure you don't want to be living on the streets." Janel made a lot of sense though obviously he had his own motives. the future Offered by Janel was surly better than the unknown alternative. Gar'makka knew he also had to consider what is best for Kili, she needs a stable environment that is safe and so Gar'makka accepted the offer.

several years had passed since then and Kili still be leaves her mother was a Caitian, it was her birthday this year and she was waiting at Janel's house. Her father entered with Janel and Gar'makka approached Kili,

"my sweet Kili, It saddens me to do this but I'm sending you to Earth. You deserve a better life than This and so This is my gift for you."

"Father... it sounds like your staying here?"

"I am Kili this is my place its were I belong, maybe one day I might leave but that time hasn't come.

I've paid for your travel expenses and Janel will take us to the space port."

" But Father I cant just leave you here, why would you do this?"

"Because I must, as I said you need better than this. Once on Earth you can choose where you want to go anywhere you want."

Janel took them to the space port where they said their good byes,

"Father I... lost mother now I'm loosing you, Your sending me away to a strange world where I'll be alone..."

"Kili I know and I'm sorry but you'll see this is for the best, please don't hate me for it. Send me a letter from time to time and I promise that I'll keep in touch."

Kili hugged her father and got on to the ship.

The ship arrived on Earth and Kili was lost in a world that seemed strange, she expected everyone to try and con here out of her possessions. She walked around and passed by Starfleet academy. then as if a hammer had struck her she found her self a purpose, she walked in to the academy and signed up as a cadet.


End file.
